


Desperations

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Four months until Cadet Mayweather's graduation from the Academy, Mayweather decides he and the newly promoted Lieutenant Reed could both use a break away from life. (07/27/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This fanfic includes m/m romantic and physical situations. Semi-PWP series that seems to be acquiring more plot as it goes along. Travis thought about requests for a sequel to "Push It," he really did, but instead he wanted to steal TheGrrrl's answer to the question on what we'd like to see our favorite pair wearing: soap bubbles.  


* * *

"You didn't..."

Travis looked up to see Malcolm on the other side of the doorway, setting the last of their bags down in the bedroom. Travis tried his best to look innocent as he tested the temperature of the water filling up in the bathtub next to him. "Didn't what?"

Malcolm, of course, didn't buy the act. "You didn't pick this specific villa simply because it has a Jacuzzi the size of our bunks, did you?" He joined Travis in the enormous bathroom.

"Of course not. I made sure it had a decent view too." Travis smirked and gestured to the bay windows surrounding the tub. It was a bright, early spring afternoon and the rural Russian countryside glowed in newly awakened pastels. Their one bedroom chateau sat on a hillside and afforded them a spectacular view of the valley.

Malcolm tossed a glance out at the scenery. "It is a nice view...but it's going to cost us a fortune to taxi into the city every day."

"Who said we were going anywhere?" Travis reached out and took Malcolm's hands in his. "I thought all the fun entertainment was scheduled for right here."

Malcolm sighed and rolled his eyes. "Travis..."

"Malcolm," Travis purred. He was going to have to pour on the charm. He stood up from his seat on the edge of the tub and pressed close against Malcolm. He kissed a slow trail down Malcolm's jaw. "I haven't seen you in two months, and my final graduation exams are only just beginning. This is the first vacation we've had together in forever. I plan on keeping you locked in here, all to myself, for the entire weekend." Travis slid his arms around Malcolm and, when his kisses reached the other man's lips, gave him as sultry a kiss as he could muster. Then with a nip, he pulled back, batting his eyelashes at Malcolm. "Is that so horrible, Lieutenant?"

Malcolm seemed torn between laughing out loud and ravishing Travis right there. He did a little bit of both as he unbuttoned Travis' shirt and chuckled to himself. "No, I quite like the plan, Cadet." He shook his head. "And I don't know how I'm going to get used to my new rank." Pushing Travis' shirt open, Malcolm rested his pale hands on Travis' dark chest, frowning ever so slightly. "I think they have plans for me. That's why I received the promotion so soon. But they won't tell me where I'm being reassigned..."

"I'm sure they'll let you know soon." Travis could feel the deep seeded worry running through Malcolm. Malcolm always worried—it was one of the things he did best—but this was a particular concern Malcolm had been carrying for what seemed like ages. Travis could feel his trouble free vacation slipping away. He quickly reassured, "Don't think about it."

"But with your graduation and my reassignment, how will we—"

"Just don't think about it, Malcolm." Travis made sure to cut Malcolm off before he could actually say the worry that haunted both of them. The instability of their relationship was grating enough without spelling it out. "We'll figure something out. When the time comes."

"But—" Malcolm pressed.

"Can we _please_ not talk about this right now?" Travis pulled away, roughly shrugging off his unbuttoned shirt.

"Then when _will_ we talk about it?" Malcolm snapped.

"I don't know! Later. Not now." Travis stripped off his jeans. Malcolm always wanted to talk. Why couldn't he just forget about it? Why did he always have to worry?

Malcolm folded his arms across his chest, defensive. "You're nearly an Ensign, Travis, and the best goddamn pilot Starfleet has. You'll be reassigned to a ship and crew soon as you can pack your things. What the hell are we going to do then?"

Malcolm had said it. He'd thrown it out into the open. He'd said exactly what had been eating away at both of them. The problem was, of course, that neither of them had an answer.

"I don't know!" Travis shouted, kicking his jeans away from him harshly. He ran a hand over his face. "I've looked at ship manifests, I've probed Headquarters for information about possible reassignments for me and you, I've even listened to all the gossip circulating around campus. There's nothing. No one will tell me anything. It's driving me insane." Travis let out a long breath before he met Malcolm's eyes. "I worry too. You know that. I just try...try to keep you from worrying so much. I don't want to be stationed far away from you either, but I can only think about it so much..." Travis swallowed hard, biting back unsettling emotions.

Malcolm returned Travis gaze, gray-blue eyes slowly melting, before he stepped close again and cupped Travis' face, saying softly, "I'm sorry."

Travis mimicked the move, cupping Malcolm's cheek. "It's okay."

"We can have a quiet weekend together. I won't say another word about it. I promise."

"I just wanted a few moments peace not having to worry about it." He kissed Malcolm on the forehead. "It will all work out. It has to work out."

Malcolm simply nodded. Travis knew Malcolm was not exactly filled with the same faith as Travis, but he was not going to argue either. Malcolm ran a finger along Travis' cheek. "You know I love you."

"I do indeed." Travis smiled at the sudden admission. "And when did we become a couple of lovesick teenagers?"

"It's your fault," Malcolm teased.

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"Because it's always your fault."

Travis laughed. "I see. Well, Mister Perfect, you seem to be overdressed." He tugged suggestively at Malcolm's khakis. "Don't you want to join me in the Jacuzzi? I think we'll both fit."

"I dare say. That tub is nearly big enough to be a swimming pool." Despite the protest, Malcolm slipped off his shirt.

"It's shallow." Travis noticed the bath was nearly full and reached for the bottle he'd spotted earlier.

"Bubbles?" Malcolm gaped as he finished undressing, noticing the white fluffy soap filling the tub. "We're taking a bubble bath?"

"Of course. Never underestimate the seductive power of a man and a bubble bath." Travis winked. He tested the water temperature again, then turned the tap off. It was a little hot when he stepped over and into the tub, and he took his time sitting down slowly, facing Malcolm. He blew a handful of bubbles Malcolm's direction. "Come on in. It's vanilla."

Travis could see Malcolm brake when he mentioned the scent. It was one of Malcolm's favorites, at least in combination with Travis' skin. Last Christmas Malcolm had bought Travis a whole set of lotions, aftershave, and shampoo scented with vanilla.

"You don't play fair." Malcolm looked disdainfully at the bubbles, then gave in and climbed into the bath.

"Who ever said I play fair?" Travis splashed Malcolm as he sat beside him.

"So, what's the rest of your plan for seducing?"

"Just you wait and see."

Malcolm rolled his eyes. He scanned the field of lightly scented soap bubbles, then with a smirk he scooped up a handful and carefully placed them on Travis' head. He worked them for a moment until he was satisfied with the hat. "Now all you need is a beard..."

"I'm not five," Travis chuckled, although pleased to see Malcolm in a playful mood finally.

"You're not?" Malcolm asked with mock surprise. "Could've fooled me—"

"Hey, old fart, just because I'm young at heart—"

"Old fart?" Malcolm interrupted. "All right, that's it." He slid away from Travis and over to the opposite end of the tub, able to stretch out and still keep out of Travis' reach. "I'm not speaking to you."

Travis whined pitifully, scooting closer. "Don't be so mean."

Malcolm held his foot up out of the water and stopped Travis' approach. "Stay back you."

"You're not exactly intimidating covered in bubbles, Malcolm." Travis blew away the suds covering the bottom of Malcolm's foot before pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin. Malcolm half-heartedly tried to pull his foot away, to continue with the tease, but Travis caught his ankle before the foot could disappear back under the bubbles. Travis kissed Malcolm's heel, wet kisses with his mouth open and tongue tasting the soap on Malcolm's skin, and made his way up along the arch of Malcolm's foot. He watched as Malcolm feigned interest in the scenery out the bay windows and tried not to react to Travis' ministrations.

"Perhaps we should go for a walk this evening, before the sun goes down," Malcolm said, attempting to distract Travis.

"I'm not sure we'll find the time." Travis flicked his tongue around Malcolm's big toe, sucking it into his mouth and scraping lightly with his teeth.

This finally earned him a reaction. Malcolm gasped and glanced back at Travis.

Travis always loved the intensity in Malcolm's eyes whenever they were alone together. Around others, Malcolm kept his emotions guarded as well as he could, keeping everyone at arms length, but alone together, just the two of them, Malcolm's eyes danced and reflected with the fiery wit and burning desires beneath. It always gave Travis a rush to know Malcolm allowed him past his emotional barriers. He suspected Malcolm had allowed few others so close.

Malcolm ran his free foot along Travis' leg beneath the water, confessing, "You feel good."

Touch was a luxury for them. Most evenings meant talking over a video comm link, helping one another deal with being apart while Malcolm was stationed at Jupiter Station and Travis was still attending Starfleet Academy. Their comm sex was great, but it lacked any depth—no touch, no taste, no scent.

Travis lavished attention over the rest of Malcolm's toes, tongue teasing the sensitive skin between each digit. He ran his own hands slowly up Malcolm's calf and tickled behind his knee. Malcolm sighed, half closing his eyes.

"Do you remember our first time together?" Travis asked. He released Malcolm's foot and slid up Malcolm's body to straddle him on the Jacuzzi's bench.

"I could never forget." Malcolm smiled, a mixture of love and arousal gently clouding his eyes. "You pulled a few fast moves on a poor, unsuspecting Cadet."

"I know how to go after something I want." Travis traced fingers down either side of Malcolm's neck, following along his collarbone, before spreading his palms out flat against Malcolm's chest. "You were gorgeous in those wet, clingy swim trunks."

Malcolm snorted. "You could've cared less about how I looked in my swim trunks. You were more interest in how to get me _out_ of the trunks."

"It didn't take too much convincing from me either, as far as I remember." Travis winked. They'd practically jumped each other. They were both equally to blame for the year and a half of romance to follow.

"You can be very persuasive." Malcolm circled a finger around one of Travis' dark nipples. "When you want to be."

"I like getting my way." Especially when his way called for a naked Malcolm. Travis captured Malcolm's lips, tasting the sweet heat of Malcolm's mouth, and lost himself in the sensation. Had it really been two months since he'd been with Malcolm in the flesh and blood? His body certainly seemed to think so, his cock hard just from kisses and touches. He warred a moment more with Malcolm's tongue, then nibbled on his lower lip. "You taste good."

Malcolm's eyes flashed coyly as they pulled apart. "I had some chocolates on the ride here, remember?"

Travis chuckled. "That's not what I meant."

"I know." Malcolm drew his nails down Travis' straddling thighs. His light mood shifted and he turned serious, frowning slightly as he looked at Travis. "Something's wrong though..."

Travis blinked and was about to ask what could be wrong, when Malcolm caught him off guard and pushed him backwards, down into the deepest midsection of the tub. Malcolm went down with him, but that seemed to be beside the point, as Malcolm came up laughing and covered in bubbles. "There we are."

Travis sputtered as he stood, water up to the middle of his thighs, bubbles covering every inch of the rest of him. "What was that for?" He struggled to get the bubbles off of his face, but his hands were covered as well, and every swipe he took only left him with more suds to replace those he wiped off.

He could hear Malcolm splashing around, then felt a clean hand brush off the bubbles from his face. "I had to break things up. I can't have you thinking you can seduce me that easily."

Travis blinked his eyes open, trying not to get soap in them, and stared at a smirking Malcolm in front of him. Sneaky bastard. "Couldn't you have humored me?"

"And let you have your way with me? No, no. I'd rather seduce you and have my way with _you_ instead." Malcolm flipped the suds off his fingers, then wiped his hands slowly down Travis' chest, revealing dark skin as he skimmed off the white bubbles.

"That's kind of sweet, in a Malcolm sort of way." Travis grinned as Malcolm shot him a sharp look.

"I am not sweet, cute, or otherwise adorable." Malcolm slid his hands down Travis' arms, skimming off more bubbles, before moving to Travis' waist and thighs.

"Well, I didn't say you were cute or adorable, but come to think of it you are pretty damn cute." Travis ran fingers through Malcolm's soapy wet hair.

"Don't try to turn the tables here, love." Malcolm ran his fingers along Travis' erection, deliberately taking his time moving slowly from the base up to the tip, squeezing ever so slightly. Finished, he did the same to Travis' sacks, then flicked the suds off his fingers. "Turn around. Face the window."

Travis suppressed a moan and did as he was told. "Yes, sir." He could feel the water move as Malcolm came up behind him. Hands brushed down from his shoulders along his back, removing yet more bubbles.

"Stand up on the bench," Malcolm instructed.

Travis reached out both hands to steady himself against the windowpane in front of him as he stood on the bench. He worried for a moment whether the glass was securely in place. Their chateau sat along a steep hill, and combined with the jutting bay windows, left him wondering just how long he would fall if the window gave way. It was a little dizzying.

But then he felt Malcolm's hands slide down his ass and along the back of his thighs. The water in the tub only came up to about Travis' calves now. He sighed and leaned more heavily against the window as Malcolm kissed down one of his cheeks and along the inside of his thigh. Travis spread his legs wider. He wanted more. God, the things he knew Malcolm's mouth could do...

And Malcolm seemed determined to show off a few of those talents. He licked and gently nipped his way up Travis' inner thigh, then nuzzled the back of Travis' balls. Malcolm snaked his tongue out and licked generously at the skin behind the sacks, Travis shuddering at the touch. Malcolm spread apart Travis' cheeks as he worked his way backwards, coming to Travis' anus and circling the sensitive opening with his tongue before gently thrusting his tongue inside.

"Shit," Travis moaned deeply, hips rocking down toward Malcolm's mouth. He leaned his head forward against the cool windowpane, fingers clawing at the slick surface. They must be quite the sight, if anyone was around to look in their bathroom window. Travis spread his legs an inch wider and whimpered when Malcolm left his entrance and retraced his steps back to Travis' sacks. "Please," he begged, although he wasn't completely sure what he was begging for exactly. Something, anything, everything. Just more. Now.

"Can't handle a little torture, Travis?" Malcolm asked, blowing cool air across the wet path he'd formed. Travis shivered and dug his nails against the window. Malcolm flicked his tongue, just barely touching Travis' anus, brushing tantalizingly against the skin over and over again.

"Malcolm," Travis gasped. "Oh, please, I need you." He was achingly hard. One direct touch on his cock and he was sure he'd fall over the edge. He'd gone without Malcolm's touch for far too long, and now Malcolm wanted to play games. Travis struggled to stay up on his feet.

"Such a lightweight," Malcolm murmured. "All right, down on your knees."

Travis sunk down, water splashing up onto his cock and sending a rush through him. He kept his forehead pressed against the window, bent forward, ass presented openly to Malcolm. He could see his hot breath condensing on the glass. Malcolm slid two wet fingers up inside Travis, scissoring and stretching. He could hear Malcolm panting behind him. Travis gripped the edge of the tub where it met the few inches of tile between it and the windowpane. "Yes, faster, more, please."

"You're gorgeous when you beg, love." Malcolm kissed along Travis' taunt back, adding another finger before apparently deciding Travis was loose enough.

Travis moaned in anticipation when the fingers were removed, then thrust back against Malcolm's restraining hand as Malcolm pushed his hard cock deep inside him. Somehow a dildo, no matter how many gadgets and gizmos were attached to it, could never match the feel of Malcolm's cock. Travis shuddered as Malcolm pressed completely inside him, pressing his chest to Travis' back, kissing at the back of Travis' neck. This was heaven.

Malcolm set a slow, tormenting pace. Travis whimpered and moaned his protest, but Malcolm never faltered. The man had far too much stamina. Travis licked his own lips, struggling to stay sane. "Malcolm, fuck me, please, I'm so hard." He sounded pitiful to his own ears, but he didn't care. Malcolm was breaking and his pace was speeding up. He urged, rocking his hips back more forcibly against Malcolm's restraining hand, "Yes, hard and fast."

"Keep begging for it," Malcolm grunted, fingers digging into Travis' hips.

"You always were kinky," Travis panted, then moaned at a hard thrust from Malcolm. "Oh shit, yes. Fuck me, Malcolm. Make me come." Travis groped to remember which words usually got Malcolm off during comm sex. One would think Malcolm got enough verbal stimulation through their usually evening activities, but Travis had no qualms about doing it now too. Just so long as it got Malcolm to fuck him harder.

And it did. Malcolm groaned, burying his face against Travis' shoulder blades, and thrust harshly into Travis, his stoic pace lost. One of Malcolm's hands snaked around and gripped Travis' rock hard erection.

Just the simple touch did Travis in. "Malcolm, Malcolm," Travis moaned over and over as he came, splattering his chest and the window with his seed.

Malcolm stroked Travis as he fell over the edge with him, shuddering with his release, Travis' body seeming to suck every last drop out of him.

They both struggled to keep where they were as they recovered. Even though the water had cooled, the tub was still hot and it didn't help cool their overheated bodies. Travis finally slowly slid off the bench and dragged Malcolm to the other side and out of the tub. They didn't bother with towels. Instead, they walked to the bed and collapsed onto the comforters. They laid like that, spread out, for some time, both calming and cooling down.

Then Malcolm said softly, "We're never going to top that this weekend."

Travis grinned and turned to Malcolm, wrapping the smaller man in his arms. "We can always try."

Malcolm returned the smile, caressing hands down Travis' back.

A few minutes later, and it become too cool to lie naked on the bed. They squirmed to get the blankets out from under them, then snuggled close once more underneath.

They didn't say much else. Malcolm watched Travis beside him, seeming to memorize the moment, before his eyes become too heavy and he fell asleep. Travis continued watching Malcolm until well after the sun went down. They would have many more days like this to come, right? It wouldn't be right for life to tease him, send him Malcolm, only to have the man taken away. It wouldn't be right. Everything would work out. Everything had to work out.

Travis leaned his forehead against Malcolm's and closed his eyes.


End file.
